Cruel Fate: A Bandicoot's Tale
by Lord Red
Summary: Crunch tells about his creation, his early life, and how cruel fate turned good when he was no longer under Cortex's control. A Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex fic, if you will, mixed in with some Crash Nitro Kart. THE LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Cruel Fate: A Bandicoot's Tale

By: Lord Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Crunch Bandicoot or any other Crash Bandicoot related character.

Chapter 1

I don't recall my life being bad in the beginning. Then again, it was because of that vicious Cortex Vortex that had erased precious memories of my past. And that experience itself didn't feel too good either. The bright, red laser zapping my chest, and making me scream was almost enough to kill me. However, I do not wish to go into that much detail.

Before that thing turned me into the bandicoot you see now, I was in a cage, growling like mad. Why on earth would some human want to capture me and turn me into a giant of a bandicoot? Things didn't make sense! Then again, I was just a boy and I was new to this concept of world domination. However, just because I didn't know about the concept doesn't mean I can't tell you how I felt about it.

To me, becoming a minion to an evil scientist was a fate worse than **DEATH!!!**

Then, the horrid part came. The evil man, known as Dr. Cortex, walked to my cage, took me out, and strapped me into the Cortex Vortex! God that was painful! The straps were too tight, the laser was too bright, and Cortex was too mean. I was so mad, I could've unbuckled myself out of the Vortex and gave Cortex the worst beating a guy ever took!

I never got the chance, unfortunately.

You see, when I began growling, Cortex knocked me out with a hammer. That wasn't too much fun either. The pain in my head was pounding, like a little heart beat, you might say, only it wasn't so little. Then, after I had come to, something felt awkward to me. I looked at my right arm, and I shuddered. My right arm had been cut clean off! Now I was bleeding, and I was sure I was going to die, which I wouldn't have minded. But then, Cortex put a mechanical arm on me and now I'm different.

And I can tell you this. That arm felt very heavy. I was practically staggering under the weight of that thing. And there was only one way I would be able to hold it without falling.

I'd need to get big muscles.

Cortex could see that, and even though he was evil, he gave in and gave me the giant muscles you see before you now.

However, my troubles were far from ended.

Everyday, from this point on, until I was freed, I had to go to all these conferences with Cortex and his minions. And guess who was hosting them? It was Cortex's boss! And I had never known about him before. However, something in my gut told me that if Cortex was evil, his boss would be REALLY evil, and I was actually kind of nervous about this. There was this one conference that really stuck to me, and I didn't like it.

"YOU FOOLS!" Cortex's boss screamed. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE FAILED!"

Naturally, Cortex and his henchmen trembled in fright.

"W—W—We know, master," Cortex finally stammered. Then, he smirked again.

"However, I have created a new weapon, possibly the best henchmen of all: A super bandicoot, named Crunch! He will destroy Crash and his sister, and the world will be ours! THIS PLAN WON'T FAIL!"

"You had better be right this time," Cortex's boss, whose name was Uka-Uka, growled. "If you are wrong again, you will suffer the consequences!"

And that meeting told me I was going to have to fight another bandicoot. Well, at the time, I didn't care, but as I reflect on it today, I can't help sobbing in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that conference, it looked like my time to fight Crash was quickly approaching. Don't think I was happy to get ready to fight for an evil scientist, okay? The whole experience sucked. And to make matters worse, that lab rat, Dingodile, came into my room one time and growled, "Be warned, mate, that if ya fail at killing Crash and Coco, yer going ta fry."

But that threat was so ridiculous, I didn't listen.

Now, the time to fight had come. First, I was put into this ball, and then I was sent out to this arena, where this elemental mask known as the Rock element, was waiting to help me. I was both nervous and excited. I was nervous because this was the first fight I had in my life, and I was also excited because I wanted a chance to fight someone. But when I saw who I was going to fight, my happiness left me immediately. Instead, intense anger filled up my blood.

"No. There is NO WAY I'm fighting my own species!" I roared.

"Too bad," the elemental mask snapped. "You're going to fight, otherwise you're going to die!"

I turned on Rok-Ko. "Are you threatening me?" I snarled. "Because if you are, I can kill you instead!"

That made Rok-Ko shut up for now!

So, after that brief episode, I walked off. I didn't care what Cortex did, for there was no way I'd be willing to hurt another bandicoot. And in the end, my stubbornness paid off. I was set free.

"Can't you ever let me win?" Cortex whined after Crash had beaten him after that final fight. "What do you want from me, you creep? NO, UKA-UKA! I CAN EXPLAIN!" he gasped to his boss, who was just simply furious at him.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW!" Uka-Uka snapped. "YOU FAILED MISERABLY AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

And he was right! Cortex did pay. He got shot in the butt. And then, before Cortex had realized it, he had set me free.

"Whoa. Where am I?" I murmured after shaking my head. "Hey! That scientist doesn't have control of me anymore! Where is that pathetic twerp?"

Then, I saw him, and I was ready for the kill. This guy had gone too far. He had brainwashed me and almost made me kill another bandicoot! But, now, he was going to pay.

I growled. Not just because I was mad at Cortex for almost making me destroy my own species, but also because he had controlled me. And I could see that he was getting scared.

"STAY BACK!" he screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"_It's too late to apologize!"_ I snarled. "_Now you're going to pay! Big time!_"

Then, Aku-Aku, the good witch doctor mask, came in, along with Crash and Coco. He saw me advancing towards Cortex and he was quite alarmed.

"There's no time for that now, Crunch," he snapped. "Look! As you can see, this space station is about to explode! WE MUST ESCAPE TO SAFETY!"

And we did. And as we did, we heard a "KABOOM!" and then I saw Cortex floating in space with all his minions growling. I felt like laughing, but deep down, I was simply broken over the ordeals I had suffered from. So, when I got to the Crash Hut, I stomped into a room Aku-Aku made for me and I sobbed. And then, more trouble brewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I am a serious Crunch fan! No! I AM! Oh, and here's the disclaimer. And this next chapter is a Crash Nitro Kart chapter, if you will.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, quotes, or anything else, although I DO have a Crash Bandicoot plush toy.

A few days after I had been liberated from Cortex's evil mind control, I was happy for a long time. But then, hell began all over again. If you don't know what I mean, I will go into the next part with as much detail as I can.

It was a pleasant morning near the Crash Hut. Crash was asleep, as usual, and Coco was modifying our new go karts. And I was also in the garage, talking to Aku-Aku.

"I left the bad guys and switched over," I grumbled as I finished telling Aku-Aku my life as a minion.

"Well," he retorted, "I heard you can lose a lot of weight on it."

"But you can't KEEP it off," I snapped. "Just eat less and exercise more!"

But then, something happened, the way things always did. A strange beam of light came in through the window of the garage and the next thing I knew, the house was being lifted right off the foundation! But, I didn't panic. Something told me Cortex and his minions were about to go through the same thing.

The next thing I knew, my friends and I were on a very strange planet inhabited by crazy aliens. I'm not the complaining type, but there was something about the place that I didn't trust. No, it wasn't because Cortex and his brace of henchmen were here, although that would make an interesting reason. No, it was because of an alien named N. Trance. You see, while Crash, Coco and I had our backs turned, N. Trance clearly came up from behind and stole Polar, Crash's polar bear, and Pura, Coco's pet tiger cub, and made them race for him. And Cortex had a similar loss. Dingodile, who might have been Cortex's favorite, but it is unknown, was also brainwashed in order to race for N. Trance. We all knew something weird was going on now.

"What the hell is that alien doing?"

"What does giant bandicoot think?"

"Shut up."

I had no idea that I was talking out loud and that Tiny had heard me until he said the phrase, "Giant bandicoot", which, I might add, was insulting. I was bigger than Crash and Coco, all right, but I wasn't a giant.

And yet, something in my heart told me I was different. Therefore, I decided to remain quiet throughout the Galactic Circuit. And even after we won and went home, I was in no mood to celebrate. Aku-Aku could see something was wrong with me.

"Crunch? Are you okay, my child?"

"Please don't call me that," I replied, glumly. "I'm not a child and you know it."

"I know, but it's a habit," the floating mask replied. "So, what's wrong? You seem sad."

He had figured me out! It was all too true. Aku-Aku had known all along that I had been feeling different, like I didn't belong. I couldn't handle this kind of mind reading. I broke down and sobbed.

"I am more than sad!" I howled. "I'm MISERABLE! I'M DIFFERENT!"

Aku-Aku seemed to have been taken aback by my flood of tears, for he didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then, he frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I was afraid to!" I howled again. "I didn't want you to think I wasn't happy here!"

That made Aku-Aku feel bad. He was never used to seeing a giant bandicoot like myself cry.

"Crunch, I know you've had some rough experiences, but that's why you're here. It's so you can forget those experiences," Aku-Aku snapped. "But, I guess taking you in was a mistake on my part. Maybe I should—''

"NO!" I screamed. "DON'T THROW ME OUT!"

I sobbed even harder than I had the first time. Now I had made Aku-Aku angry.

"Let me know when you're happy again!" he roared. "Until then, you can stay out on the porch! I will not let you bring your misery into my house!" And he slammed the door, leaving me to sob all night long on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well, after my long sobbing out on the porch of the Crash Hut, I went back into the house to enjoy the life I had been having. I suddenly realized that I wasn't real different. It was only my size that was. What I didn't know, however, was that I had a secret crush.

As it turned out, this crush led to disaster. Why? It was because I fell in love with Coco, Crash's sister, and Dingodile's fiancé. And then I stole her. I can sort of remember that day.

I believe it was a Sunday when I heard Coco walk out of Dingodile's place, and at the same time, I had heard Dingodile sobbing. At first, I was not real pleased with what Coco had done, but then, I saw her poem. If I am retelling that love story, I won't do much more of it.

For a while, that love between me and Coco was special. Then, the horror came again. And I think this is where Coco can put her two sense in.

(A/N: This next part is told from Coco's point of view. She describes the pain she suffered from Crunch's death.)

"I remember the day of Crunch's demise. I also remember the tears and the anger I had. And I remember one creature who brought this to me: Dingodile.

He was jealous of me and Crunch's relationship and he wanted to end it. And he did succeed, and for a while, I was so miserable, I thought like I could commit suicide, which I almost did. Luckily, I was stopped thanks to a potoroo, whose name was Pinstripe. Too bad I didn't stay with him for the day, for I soon got angry and stormed off, only to suffer from a near-death experience. And then, I got saved by Koala Kong, a giant koala with quite a temper. And Dingodile also saved me, in a way. But then, more horror came. And Crunch remembers this more than I do."

(A/N: Now back to Crunch's point of view. He remembers the resurrection and how he killed Coco.)

The thing I remember after my disappearance was returning as a hypnotized freak! And what makes me really angry to this day was the idea that Cortex had made me like that for a time!

While I was hypnotized, I remember doing the unthinkable to my fellow species.

I killed her.

Oh why did I do it? WHY?!!?

Well, the answer was obvious. I had been hypnotized, but why me? I never ASKED to be brainwashed! I didn't ASK for Coco to die! And yet I killed her! How could I live with myself for doing such a thing? I swear I was so upset, I could've committed suicide!

But that would've been even more unfair, because then Aku-Aku would be alone, because Crash had met his demise earlier. Life was just not fair to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For a few days after I killed Coco, my one true love, I felt so miserable, I could scarcely move. Oh sure, I did lift weights, but I had a frown on my face, tears in my eyes, and a very heavy heart. It wasn't just the fact that I had killed Coco by accident. It was because I no longer had someone I could say I loved. And I felt lonelier than ever. So, I walked onto the beach and gazed at the ocean. Only, this scene reminded me of Coco even more. Therefore, I broke down and sobbed. Openly. I didn't care if anyone saw me.

"I am a HUGE disgrace to the name Bandicoot!" I moaned. "I killed my own species! I don't know how much longer I want to live!"

"Crunch, don't commit suicide," a voice said suddenly. I looked up. Standing before me was—

"Mom?" I gasped. I hadn't seen her since the day I was captured and the day she was killed, which was too long ago in the past for me to recollect.

The she-bandicoot smiled down at me.

"Yes, Crunch," she said. "It's your mom."

I was shocked. My mom's spirit had come to me!

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you had died!"

My mom sighed and showed me the blood that had stained her recently.

"I did, Crunch," she said. "But I wouldn't let myself disappear before I could say goodbye to you. So, this is goodbye." And she disappeared without a trace, leaving me in absolute silence.

Later on, I went to the gym near my home, and I ran into an old friend of mine during my childhood, although I don't remember him that clearly. We hung out for a while, but then something horrible happened. My friend clutched the right part of his stomach and he collapsed. I knew what was wrong, only I was too scared to tell him what he was suffering from.

The condition he had, as the doctors told me later when I took him to the hospital, was appendicitis! And unfortunately, they couldn't save him! He died before the operation could be started!

Now, I was sick with grief. If I hadn't just stood there at the gym like an idiot, I would've saved him. But, no. Instead, I just stood there, looking at my friend with horror. And then he left me.

I was ashamed of myself. I had let down another friend of mine, and now I was almost alone.

When I got home, I told what had happened. When I finished, I broke down and wept. Crash was very sad to hear that I had done such a thing. He thought I could be trusted, but he was wrong. With much sadness, he left my life by committing suicide. And Aku-Aku took it even worse. Instead of doing the same thing Crash had done, he banished me into the dark forest for eternity.

As I reach the end of this story, I have realized that my life has had many ups and downs. Though, it seems as though there were more downs than there were ups. And I sob hard as I think of this. I am a giant of a bandicoot who no longer can be trusted by his own family.

I am no longer part of society.

THE END.


End file.
